


Spois and Snipes

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a short Valentine fic from Sniper's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spois and Snipes

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to boyfriend by Big time Rush

The thing about Spy is that the smarmy french bastard was a backstabber but he was a charming backstabber. Even though he wore that balaclava constantly it didn't seem to hinder his attractiveness in the least. In some of the cases Sniper observed, it even helped him out. Women seem to love the mystery or maybe it was the challenge. Either way the man was annoyingly élite.

Which made Sniper reconsider his place. He wasn't self-conscious, or low on confidence, not a virgin like some people teased he was. He's had his fair share of partners but the frenchie could, and has literally already charmed his way through dozens of high-security places without a scratch, gaining some admirers along the way. It would just be like the backstabber to laugh at him after going all this way.

He could just imagine the sissy man's laughter, "Oh Lawrence you don't actually buy into zis Valentine extravaganza, do you?" Probably go on about how every day was bloody romance day and how uncreative the Sniper was.

He could just imagine as well another scenario. "Oh Lawrence you don't zink what we 'ave is serious do you?" And he could just see the condescending look, the pity in blue eyes and it almost made him want to go to the Pyro so he could burn the cheap flowers he got from the local shop, get the ridiculous bow tie off his neck and bury it beneath the earth.

They've been doing this thing for a few weeks now, since New Year, this thing that's like a one night stand except sometimes they do it for a week straight in Sniper's camper van, in Spy's room, out on the field. They don't say anything about it and Spy leaves before Snipers wakes up. It's confusing because Spy does the nicest things in bed, compliments spill from the french man's lips like water from the tap and he caresses so gently that it leaves Sniper writhing in bed. Then he just ups and leaves by dawn's light and Sniper; he comes from the outback, raised on the farm, there's nothing fancy about it. You wanted something you asked for it and the mixed messages Spy is leaving just doesn't compute.

They haven't rightly gotten a good day's off since New Year's and on the little off time they have Sniper usually hangs around his van cleaning weapons, so he doesn't know if Spy's been picking up shielas in between matches. Spy is sneaky so he can probably have a girl in and out without rousing suspicion on either side. It makes it that much harder to conclude on whether they're actually doing something meaningful or if Spy just regularly lathers compliments to people in bed on their loveliness that has nothing to do on whether the man actually loves them.

For all he knows this is just something to relieve the steam with someone who will keep it professional.

And that's right, this is professional, this is his profession and Spy is his co-worker. To be honest, he's gone to avoiding Spy's room at base on off-time, on the off-chance he'll hear things, see things, that his mind can't wipe. He doesn't want to know the truth, for some reason, whether this is as important to him as it is to Spy.

And so he looks at the cheap flowers in his hands and feels the small bow tie around his neck like a noose and thinks, "If I don't want to find out then this is just counterproductive."

And so he tears the noose around his neck and drops the flowers and walks away mumbling about bloody spois and no good frenchies under his breath and doesn't hear the sound of a spy uncloaking right behind him, doesn't see when Spy picks up the flowers from the ground and smells them.

"Oh Lawrence."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing romance. Also I kind of realize this is ooc. Pretty sure Sniper's wouldn't bother with Valentne's at all. but meh, had to write something.


End file.
